


We'll Be Together

by KatrinaKamel



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anthony Ramos - Freeform, Broadway, F/M, Fluffy, Hamilton - Freeform, Janthony, Musical, Musicals, jasmine cephas jones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKamel/pseuds/KatrinaKamel
Summary: Jasmine and Anthony meet by chance when they both get jobs acting in Hamilton an American Musical. Despite their friends pushes they're just friends...right? Can their relationship survive psycho exes and crazy crushes?(Full story on Wattpad. I'll upload here as I edit it)





	1. When the Day Met the Night

Jasmine's POV

I awoke to my alarm blaring on my bedside table. Groggily, I reached up and turned it off. I stared sadly at the empty spot next to me. Noah was out visiting his parents in Orlando, Florida and wouldn't be back for a week. Although I was slightly sad that my boyfriend was going to miss my first rehearsal, the excitement over-powered all other feelings. A few weeks ago, I was chosen to play Peggy Schuyler and Maria Reynolds in Hamilton an American Musical.

I bounced out of bed and jumped into the shower. When I was done, I threw on leggings, a yellow short sleeve shirt, and a pair of Uggs. I then put on some light makeup and threw my hair in a bun.

I was out of the front door by nine. Because I didn't need to be at the theater for an hour, I headed to my favorite café, Manhattan Mocha. I ordered my coffee and sat down to call Noah.

He didn't pick up. I tried not to think much of it. He's probably still asleep. He's avoiding you. One side of my brain fought. I pushed the doubtful thoughts out of my head. He wouldn't do that.

Would he?

I finished my coffee and made my way to the Public.

I reached for the doorknob, when the door swung open, revealing Lin. He had a big smile on his face.

"Hey Jazzy!" he said. "You're the first one here so you can just head to your dressing room and put your stuff down. When you're done head to the stage."

"Okay, thanks, Lin!" I replied as I headed in the direction that he pointed.

I walked down the hall, passing many dressing rooms until I reached on with my name.

Renée Elise Goldsberry

Phillipa Soo

Jasmine Cephas Jones

I entered the room and looked around. There were three mirrors above a table, each labeled with a name. A couch, three stools by the table, and two other chairs made it a perfect place for friends to hang out. I set my bag by the mirror with my name. Just then, a girl with long, straight, dark brown hair and a huge smile bounded in.

"Hi," She said excitedly, "I'm Phillipa Soo but you can call me Pippa. I play Eliza." She grinned brightly at me.

"Nice to meet you, Pippa. I'm Jasmine Cephas Jones. I play Peggy and Maria," I responded, trying to match her enthusiasm. She gasped.

"You're one of my sisters!" Pippa almost knocked me over with a hug. "I can tell we're gonna be friends." She turned to the mirrors and put her stuff down.

The two of us talked and decorated our mirrors for a while. Another girl, with dark skin and hair, walked in.

"Hey I'm Renée," She said.

Pippa and I introduced ourselves as our third sister put her stuff down. The three of us walked together to the stage, where we met most of the cast. We were chatting with Daveed, Oak, and Thayne when Lin stood on a chair to get our attention.

"Hello, people and welcome to the first rehearsal of Hamilton," he yelled, almost falling of the chair in excitement. The cast clapped and some laughed at Lin's childlike attitude. He was explaining some of the basic rules when a man, slightly younger than me, ran in, out of breath.

He was absolutely gorgeous. His beautiful, curly, dark brown hair rested on his shoulders and a million freckles dotted on his face and neck. His deep hazel eyes scanned the room, stopping on me for a second, before continuing. I hadn't realized I was staring until Pippa shook me from my trance.

"You have a boyfriend." She whispered, a smirk playing on her lips.

"What!" I responded, surprised, "No, I wasn't-"

"You were totally staring at Anthony," She said, bouncing up and down slightly in excitement. My face flushed when I realized she was right. What was I doing? I had a perfectly good boyfriend. He had been pretty distant recently but still...

I pushed all thoughts of my love life out of my mind as we started practicing the opening song. I sat between Renée and the man Pippa called Anthony. I watched him as he sang his part. Shit, he's gorgeous. I did my best to stop thinking about him. A man that hot probably has a girlfriend. And you have a boyfriend!!!

We ran the songs up to Farmer Refuted a couple times. While we were talking during a water break, Pippa nudged my shoulder. I followed her gaze and saw Anthony looking at me. He blushed bright red and looked away. I felt my cheeks get hot.

"Okay," Lin said over the chatter of the cast, "Lunchtime! Meet back here at 1:30." Pippa turned to me.

"Do you wanna come with Daveed, Oak, Anthony, Renée, and me to this restaurant across the street?" She asked.

"Sure!" I agreed. We walked over to the boys. Anthony smiled timidly at me.

"Hey," He said, nervous but in a cute way," I'm Anthony. I play Laurens and Phillip." I glanced behind him and saw Pippa and Renée making hearts with their hands while Daveed and Oak tried to hold in laughs. I ignored all of them.

"I'm Jasmine," I replied, flashing him a smile, "Peggy and Maria." We stood there awkwardly for a few seconds, both of us blushing, neither of us knowing what to say. Eventually, our friends decided to intervene and saved us. Daveed and Oak dragged Anthony ahead of us and began talking to him while Pippa and Renée stayed back with me. We headed to the restaurant.

We arrived and sat down at a booth. I chose the spot, next to Pippa, across from Anthony. Anthony and I began to talk and the awkwardness slowly melted away. I couldn't help but notice that he hadn't talked to Pippa or Renée since we left the theater.

I might have imagined it, but I swear I saw a flash of disappointment cross his face when I mentioned my boyfriend.

The few times that Anthony talked to someone else, I found myself staring at him. Pippa caught me once.

"You like him!" She teased quietly. I rolled my eyes.

The waitress brought us our pizza. Anthony and I reached for the same slice and our hands touched. We blushed and he pulled his hand away, letting me take the slice.

The rest of lunch went smoothly and the six of us got along great. At 1:00 we split the bill and headed back to the theater.

Pippa, Renée and I split off from the boys as they continued down the hall to their dressing room. As soon as the door closed, they both squealed. I was thoroughly confused.

"What?" I asked, smiling slightly at their childlike manner.

"You totally like Anthony," Pippa said while jumping up and down.

"And he totally likes you," Renée added, laughing at Pippa.

"I ship it. Janthony," Pippa continued.

"I do not like him," I said, though I could tell they didn't believe me. I didn't even believe myself.

At 1:30, we headed back to the stage together. For the rest of rehearsal, we ran the first six songs over and over. While they went through songs that Pippa, Renée, and I weren't in, they teased me about Anthony.

"Jazzy look he's such a good dancer."

"Just listen to that voice."

"He's looking at you again."

Every time they mentioned him looking at me, I looked up and met eyes with him. We both blushed and looked away.

Rehearsal finally ended and Pippa, Renée, and I walked back to our dressing room. I gathered my stuff and headed back to my apartment, looking forward to putting on sweatpants and binging Friends on Netflix. I had just walked out of the theater when I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey Jasmine? JASMINE!" It shouted. I turned around to see Anthony running up to me.

"I was wondering," he said timidly, rubbing the back of his neck, "If I could, maybe, have your number so that we could, maybe, hang out sometime." I chuckled at his nervousness.

"Of course. I'd love to hang out." I responded. He looked relieved and pulled out his phone. He held it out to me. As I took it, I couldn't help but notice how soft his hands were. I made myself a contact and handed him his phone back.

"See you tomorrow!" He said as he walked away.

"Yeah bye," I replied. I practically skipped home. I couldn't wait until tomorrow.


	2. She's a Handsome Woman

Anthony's POV

I walked through the crowded streets of New York and thought nervously about the day ahead. I was on my way to The Public for my first rehearsal for Hamilton an American Musical. I was chosen to play John Laurens and Phillip Hamilton. I heard my phone ring in my pocket and answered, without checking who it was.

"Anthony, please, just hear me out." The voice begged. I recognized it instantly.

Emma.

Anger took over me.

"EMMA! THERE IS NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT! YOU BETRAYED MY TRUST!!!" I yelled at the speaker before hanging up. I ignored the dirty looks being shot at me by others on the street as I hurried along. My phone rang again. Seeing it was Lin, I picked up.

"Anthony, where are you?" Lin asked immediately after I answered, not even bothering to say hi.

"Hello to you too, Lin," I replied sarcastically.

"Anthony. Where are you?" He repeated.

"Walking to the theater," I answered. "Why?"

"You were supposed to be here half an hour ago." I checked the time. 10:30. Fuck. I drank the rest of my coffee and sprinted to the theater, dodging people on the way.

I reached the Public five minutes later, trying, and failing, to slip in unnoticed. I scanned the room for Daveed and Oak, who I had met earlier this week when someone else caught my eye.

Beautiful didn't even begin to describe her.

Stunning. Gorgeous. Perfect. We locked eyes for a moment. Her eyes. Deep, chocolate colored eyes that I easily got lost in. Don't stare. I forced myself to looked away and went to stand by Daveed and Oak. Lin listed some basic rules that I didn't pay attention to. I was thinking of the girl. Who was she?

We got in a line on stage. As the whole cast began to sing together, I heard an angelic voice next to me. I turned and was mesmerized.

Standing beside me was the girl. I got a better look at her this time. She had beautiful, chocolate-colored skin and long, brown, curly hair that bounced slightly every time she took a breath. Again, I was drawn in by her stunning eyes. I was brought back to reality when I heard Daveed.

"We, fought with him." I quickly said my line and turned back to the girl.

"Me, I loved him," she sang with two other girls. I assumed she was one of the Schuyler Sisters.

We ran the first six songs over and over. I caught myself staring at the girl many times. While we were practicing The Schuyler Sisters, I discovered that she played Peggy Schuyler. Her voice was just as beautiful as before. We took a quick water break.

"You're staring," Daveed teased. I rolled my eyes.

"I am not!" I defended.

"So, you like Jasmine?" Oak asked. I didn't really hear him. I was too busy watching the girl laugh with her friends.

"Jasmine?" I mumbled. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. I finally realized what Oak had said. "WAIT! NO!!! I don't like her!" Oak and Daveed laughed loudly. Once I knew weren't watching me, I turned back to Jasmine.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Pippa looking at me. She nudged Jasmine with her elbow and nodded to me. Before I could look away, Jasmine, locked eyes with me. I blushed and turned away quickly.

"Lunchtime!" Lin yelled over the chatter. "Meet back here at 1:30." Daveed and Oak invited me to go with Pippa, Renée, Jasmine, and them to a pizza place nearby. I agreed and we waited for the girls together.

Pippa, Jasmine, and the third girl that I found out was Renée, walked up to us. I smiled at Jasmine.

"Hey," I said, hoping I didn't sound too eager to meet her, "I'm Anthony. I play Laurens and Phillip." I nervously rubbed the back of my neck. I saw Jasmine glance behind me and heard Daveed and Oak stifling giggles but ignored it, too scared to turn around. Jasmine turned back to me.

"I'm Jasmine," She said while smiling. Shit her smile is pretty. I was knocked from my trance when she continued. "Peggy and Maria."

We stood there awkwardly for a while before she started talking to Pippa and me to Daveed.

"Hey I'm Anthony, I play Laurens and Phillip and I looooooooooove you." Daveed quietly teased. I shoved him away as he and Oak laughed.

We got to the restaurant and were quickly shown to our table. I sat down next Daveed and across from Jasmine. As we began talking, the awkwardness between Jasmine and I slowly went away.

At one point she mentioned her boyfriend, Noah. Of course. I tried to look unfazed, though I knew I was failing. Of course, she has a boyfriend. I mean LOOK at her.

Jasmine and I continued to chat and if I wasn't talking about her, I was thinking about her. Daveed noticed that I wasn't paying attention.

"Thinking about Jasmine?" He whispered. I rolled my eyes at him.

The waitress brought us our pizza and we all grabbed our food. Jasmine and I reached for the same slice. We both blushed bright red and I pulled away, letting her take the slice. I heard Oak and Pippa snickering but I was too busy looking at Jasmine to really notice.

The rest of lunch was great and Jasmine continued to chat with me. At 1:00 we split the bill and headed back. The girls closed the door to their dressing room and Daveed, Oak, and I continued on to ours.

"You looooooooooooove her," Daveed said while jumping up and down, making his hair bounce.

"I do not!" I argued. "I just admire her voice. And her personality. And the way she looks. And..." I trailed off, deep in thought. Daveed and Oak shared a knowing look.

"You loooooooooooove her," Oak joked, teasing Daveed as well as me. We chased him all the way to our dressing room.

At 1:30 the three of us got to the stage. We ran the first six songs over and over, not stopping until we got every note and harmony perfect.

Throughout that time, I constantly caught myself staring at Jasmine. Every time Renée or Pippa noticed me and told her. I looked away quickly, blushing.

Rehearsal ended and Daveed, Oak, and I walked back to our dressing room. I immediately sat down, planning to scroll through Instagram for a while before leaving.

"Go get her number," Daveed said, pulling me up and pushing me towards the door. I turned around for a second, confused. It was only after he slammed the door to our dressing room in my face when I realized what she meant.

Jasmine.

I sprinted down the hall toward the girl's room. Peaking through the open door, I saw Pippa and Renée laughing at a video while sitting on their couch.

"Where's. Jasmine?" I asked between pants.

"She just left," Pippa responded, looking very confused. I turned and ran to the stage, then out the front door.

"Hey Jasmine?" I called, "JASMINE!" She turned around and I ran to catch up to her.

"I was wondering," I said timidly, "If you could, maybe, have your number so that we could, maybe, hang out sometime?" I silently cursed myself for my awkwardness. She chuckled slightly at me.

"Of course! I'd love to hang out," she replied. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and held my phone out to her. Her hands lingered in mine for a second. Shit her hands are soft. She made herself a contact and gave it back.

"See you tomorrow!" I said to her as I started to walk off.

"Yeah bye," She yelled back. I smiled brightly. I couldn't wait until tomorrow.


End file.
